1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to mounting a dishwasher pump in a dishwasher tub, and more particularly, to a mounting system that eliminates the use of complicated or multiple fasteners while requiring only one hand to install or remove the pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of means for mounting a pump in a dishwasher are available. A pump is normally mounted in a dishwasher through an opening provided in the sump of the dishwasher tub. A leak-proof seal must be maintained between the pump and the opening so that fluid present in the tub does not leak out of the opening. The leakage of fluid can damage the pump's motor which is generally attached to the pump and located between the dishwasher tub and the floor surface under the dishwasher.
Various means have been used to mount a pump in a dishwasher and to create a leak-proof seal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,373 (Jenkins) discloses a clamping band engaging a ring of the sump. Tightening the band draws the motor-pump assembly downward to create a seal by exerting a radially inward pressure relative to a vertical axis through the bottom wall opening that is translated to a vertically downward pressure.
Other devices use clips to exert pressure on the pump and thus create a seal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,346 (Meyers) discloses an apparatus using wire springs that are hooked onto posts on the top of the motor portion of the motor-pump. Toggles located on the springs are rotated to cam and tension the springs to apply a predetermined, substantially constant force between the tank and the motor-pump assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,835 (Coburn et al.) discloses spring clips having two spring portions. One spring portion bears upwardly against the bottom of the pump body while the other bears downwardly against the motor.
Other devices use various sorts of connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,547 (Hoffman et al.) discloses a sleeve clamped to a pump whereby the sleeve is attached to the sump by threaded inserts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,155 (Guth) discloses a boot, a support ring and a clamping ring which attaches the pump-motor assembly to the sump shoulder.
Connectors not associated with dishwasher pumps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,339 (Pittinger, Sr. et al.) where a twist lock connector comprising a male connector located on a housing and a complimentary female connector located on a shield attachment are locked together by a half-turn rotation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,974 (Dillon) discloses a pipe coupling that can be easily fastened or loosened. A threaded member is advanced to tighten the joint and reversed to loosen the joint.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a dishwasher pump mounting system that provides a leak-proof seal between the pump and the opening in the sump of the dishwasher tub without the use of complicated or multiple fasteners.
Another object is to provide a dishwasher pump mounting system wherein a pump can be installed or removed for servicing with one hand thereby reducing the cost and labor associated with installing or removing a pump for repair.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.